Ledgic Kaden Caan
Name: Ledgic Kaden Caan Age: 26 Height: 6'2" Weight: 175 lb Body Type: Athletic build, the most muscular area of his body would be his arms. Face Type: A slightly squared face, due to his jaw line being fairly defined. Complexion: Pale, white. Eyes: Ledgic has a habit of showing no expression through his face or eyes when he meets someone he does not know. The eye colour is a very dark green, however. Hair: Black, scruffy, long (shoulder length) Clothing Style: Ledgic is often see in either armour or casual clothing. If he was able to, he would be found in his casual black trousers and white shirt all the time. Speaking Style: Ledgic is very direct and to the point, however his accent can make it difficult for people to understand him. "The feck ye not understandin' me' fer? S'jes a friggin' accent ye plum!" General Demeanor: Most people see that he is an incredibly angry man, even for a human. The people closer to him see a more calm version of him, which is the way he likes it. Career: Ledgic runs a criminal organisation within Stormwind City called "The Old Town Syndicate" and maintains a rate of crime within Stormwind City with his glorious band of thugs. On the side, Ledgic is also a contract killer, assassinating people for a fitting price. Prejudices: Usually anyone that would challenge his skill or strength, Ledgic is known for picking fights with people that seem strong, so that he is able to test himself. He's also incredibly hateful of cultists, which have caused him far too many problems in the past. Best Qualities: Though he is a crime lord and a murderer, Ledgic is actually understanding and caring, once you get to know him. However, only a few people are aware of this part of his personality. He's also a very good father, currently taking care of his two seven month year old twins. Worst Qualities: Ledgic is a terrible singer, do not ever let him sing near you, especially when he's drunk. Weakness: Ledgic has been through a lot of emotional hardship throughout his life and therefore he is emotionally weak. His feelings often get him into far more trouble than anything else. Hobbies: Ledgic is an artist and very skilled with paint and pencil drawing, if he is not in Stormwind, he can usually be found in his home at Booty Bay simply drawing his surroundings. Talents: Drawing, intimidation. Biography: I've written many stories about Ledgic, I'll pick one and post it here below (others will be added in due time): “The Job” Ledgic leant against the cave wall in Timbermaw hold, gently tapping his foot against the floor. He closed his eyes and followed the gentle creak of his leather armour. He listened as two of the mercenaries with him discussed some of their matters. Shard and Limy were their names and out of everyone informed of this operation, they were the only ones that had the guts to show up. This job was like no-other Ledgic had ever taken part in. He opened his eyes and looked to the floor, he had wondered whether he was right to be doing this, he knew the answer and yet he refused to admit it. ---- “Wha’s in it fer me?” muttered Ledgic as he leant back in his chair, he was having a meeting with Maxus in the blade. Maxus smiled slightly and placed his hands on the table. He was retaining his normal, calm manner; this was something Ledgic respected about him. A reason he would accept the job without hesitation. “You’ll earn my trust” he muttered, staring at the burning candle in front of him. Ledgic nodded and turned his head, a small black whelp that seemed to be Maxus’ pet was gently flapping its wings, it was peaceful. “So I’m attackin’ cenarion folks wit’ the mercs” Ledgic stated, he needed to make sure he had it right, he refused to mess up anything else. He’d lost his wife, his child and even Selwan. “Yes, be sure to make it appear as though it was a horde attack, no tabard, no witnesses. This has to be successful, Ledgic. The leaders of the alliance will rally and we’ll have ourselves a war” Ledgic nodded once and sighed as Maxus stood up and walked away from the table. “Be at the inn near tinker town on Sunday, I’ll inform the other mercs and we’ll organise this properly” ---- Ledgic looked up from the damp ground at the sound of Shard’s voice. “Lets go. The other’s ain’ comin’” Ledgic nodded and pushed himself away from the wall. The three slowly made their way through the hold, Ledgic was careful to keep his hood in the right place, if the Timbermaw were to see his face, they wouldn’t be too friendly. They exited the hold into the dim light of moonglade, Shard and Limy stopped to discuss tactics as Ledgic strolled forward to get to grips with the murder he was about to commit. He knew, deep down that what he was doing was dangerous and wrong, he didn’t have a choice. He carefully mounted his saber as Shard and Limy trotted up beside him on their horses. “Ready?” Ledgic and Limy nodded and stared ahead, waiting for Shard to give the order. “Fifteen minutes, In n’ ou’, quick sweep, don’ hang about” he muttered as his horse let out a shriek and charged forward. Ledgic and Limy followed at great speed, charging towards Moonglade. They quickly dismounted and threw themselves at the first set of guards. Ledgic hid himself in a dark corner; springing out and slicing the tauren across the throat, blood sprayed over him as the druid fell to the ground. Ledgic stopped for a moment and knelt down, taking a Cenarion emblem from the taurens’ armour and with a sigh, stuffed it into one of his pockets. “Led! Keep up!” shouted Shard as he threw another frost bolt across the Inn, murdering its keeper. Ledgic ran in and jumped to the second floor, murdered the female night elf that was tending to the beds. Her body fell down the stairs; a male elf looked up in horror as Ledgic slowly descended, daggers in hand. “Why are you doing this? Why? Human! W-“ Ledgic removed his dagger from the elf’s stomach and watched as tears filled his eyes. “Elune…forgive me” he muttered as Ledgic walked past him, shuddering as he stepped over the corpses of the druids. He stopped and turned, looking over them as their blood edged its way towards his feet. His mind wandered to the people he knew would frown upon his actions. Sunosan, Dath, Shonah and Selwan. He blinked, looking around the corpses, none of them were Sunosan or Dath, he’d have recognised them… right? He shook his head and moved down to the first floor of the building. He ran and caught up with Shard and Limy, the slaughtering continued. As the final druid fell, Ledgic knew, deep down, that he would pay for his actions, what he’d just done would not go un-noticed. Maxus had assured him that nobody would discover it was them that had attacked and yet Ledgic had to assume the worst. As he walked through a portal provided by Shard, he could hear Kadens’ voice, slowly chanting. “Killer, cold blooded killer” “Killer, cold blooded killer” “Killer, cold blooded killer” He closed his eyes and sighed as he arrived in Shattrath. They were no Selwan to help him deal with Kaden now; the task was for him to conquer alone now. He stood, staring at the ancient A’dal. The light shining from this powerful Naaru flickered under his hood. “Ledgic” He turned on the spot, nodding in greeting at the sight of Maxus. “Job done” he muttered Maxus slowly nodded, sitting up straight on his drake. “Was only three o’ us but we got it done” “Who was with you?” he asked. “Shard n’ Limy, Daine didn’ show” Maxus shook his head, sighing before looking back to Ledgic. “Trust earned, eh?” “Welcome to the Wardens, Ledgic” ---- Category:Characters Category:Alliance Characters Category:Rogues Category:Males Category:Humans